


Bio-Mech VENOMUS + FINK

by Victor555



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aceptación, Apoyo emocional, Combates, Daño emocional, Other, relacion padre e hijo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor555/pseuds/Victor555
Summary: Tratando de dar el primer paso después de muchos tropiezos.Este fanfic es parte de un Collab LA que me invitaron hacer parte, les agradezco mucho por tomarme en cuenta y aquí esta mi parte mi, perfectivo de que sucedió en el Capitulo que jamas de estreno por la cancelación de la serie.Aquí encontraras las otras partes del Collab LA: https://mobile.twitter.com/ocollab





	Bio-Mech VENOMUS + FINK

Íbamos estado casi una año y medio en el espacio aterrorizando y doblegando a Diferentes razas del vasto espacio amenazándolas con la casi destrucción de su planeta. Fue muy reconfortante sentir aquel poder después de todo el desastre que nos arraso, necesitaba algún rincón para golpear y gritar y desatar toda la ira que se acomodaba entre mis cejas y que mejor que sus gritos de terror y su total devoción por su intento de supervivencia para volverle a ver el brillo y belleza a la vida.

Pero definitivamente lo mejor de nuestra colonización fue que me permitió por fin tener los recursos para terminar las Bio-Armaduras que tantas noches nos robó planeándolas y haciendo sus versiones betas a Boxman y a mí.

"Oh, Boxman... ¿Qué paso?

¿Qué me paso?"

Ahora eran más resistentes y eficaces de lo que íbamos llegamos a pensar, ya nuestro planeta no tenía los minerales que necesitamos para llegar nuestra ambición. A diferencia de este que tenía tantos nuevos y no edificados, que muy pocos de atrevían a trabajar con ellos por el poco conocimiento que se tenía al respecto a sus funciones, efectos secundarios, y forma de trato. Pero como buen amante de las ciencias no le tenía miedo a lo desconocido, ni a las heridas que este causara. 

Fue difícil pues la mecánica ni la robótica eran mi fuerte... Para eso está el, para cubrirme en este punto débil. Definitivamente soldar no eran tan fácil como aparentaba cuando Boxman lo hacía con esta habilidad que parecía casi innata. En muchas ocasiones termine quemándome las manos e incluso el pecho, había que tener una gran presión con la soldadura pues si tenías la mala suerte que cayera en las conexiones de la plaqueta y esta hiciera un puente todo el trabajo se arruinaba, también estaban los dolores de muñeca y hombro por las largas jornadas de soldar y sostener el peso de las herramientas que lo eran todo menos ligeras y el humo que desprendía era como fumar tabaco puro tanto así que aun cuando usáramos tapabocas se sentía el espesor y la amargura por todo mi cuerpo. Terminamos optando por usar mascarías de oxigeno por amo a nuestros pulmones. Al menos para mí consuelo tenia al mejor asistente que podía soñar con tener a mi mano, que cada nuevo logro me llenaba de orgullo y calidez hasta el punto descongelar mi corazón que estaba por desgracias cubierto de hielo. 

A pesar de todos los retrasos, las heridas, y las explosiones repentinas ya estábamos en casa nuevamente, acabamos de aterrizar. Un suspiro de nerviosismo se posó sobre mi boca del estómago y me dio reflejo de acidez mientras jugaba con mis pulgares. 

-Jajajaj Jefe fue lo mejor aterrorizar a esos tontos. Era como estar dentro si un videojuego, nosotros como: "Piu piu piu piu ¡BOMB! jajajaa en sus caras Perdedores" y ellos como: "¡Oh, no mi casa! ¡Oh, no mi cabello esta en llamas!" Jajajaj ¿No fue increíble Jefe? –Me narraba y me preguntaba Fink en total emoción como un niño en noche nueva, articulaba con una mímica cada palabra más de lo que sería necesario mientras me miraba fijamente. 

-Por supuesto que sí, fueron muy bellos momento, además todo fue muy productivo –Le respondí con una sonrisa sincera la cual fue respondida para después disponerme a acariciar su rebelde cabello.

\- Por cierto ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? Yo sugiero que es ¡TIEMPO DE HELADO! Eso raritos del espacio pueden hacer muchas cosas, pero menos un helado decente, agh los suyos sabían a agua sucia. –Dijo Gritando muy agudamente como para hacer temblar a mis tímpanos y para finalizar con un disgusto que parecía tener muy adentro de su cuerpo. Me hizo soltar una risita por su observación ya cual era muy cierta, parecía que algo en el planeta hacia que la leche tuviera un sabor muy malo.

-Mmmmm que jamás después, pero ahora tenemos que ir a Boxmore –Le respondí con aire de seguridad, como si volver Boxmore fuera tan casual como tomar él te a las cinco de la tarde, Aunque por dentro la inseguridad estaba llenando mi taza.

-Awwww ¿Por qué? ¿No cree que nos lo merecemos? –Me pregunto Fink tratando de hacerme ojitos para convencerme de desviarnos de nuestra misión primordial.

-Jaja no, por supuesto que lo merecemos, hicimos un gran trabajo, pero ahora nuestro foque esta en mostrarle terminado de los trajes a Boxman –Le respondí esperando que no replicara más por la maravilla helada.

\- Pero jefe... Si recuerda que usted termino con el ¿No? – Me Cuestiono revolviéndome algunas llagas que aún permanecían dentro de mí, me sentí temblar.

-Ah, buenotécnicamente no fui yo, fue SF, supongo que el entenderá que no estaba en mimejor posición para tomar esa decisión enserio – Le conteste dándome más 

un consuelo a mí que una argumentación aplastante. Debía ser así ¿no? Él no podía desvanecerse de mi lado de esa manera, solo fue una pisada en falso.

Después de aproximadamente 30 minutos llegamos al gran portón de la fábrica, me sentía tan nervioso como el día que di mi prueba de admisión a P.O.I.N.T. Quedé un rato observando la fachada que iba sido claramente reconstruida, leyendo una y otro vez las letras tratando de conseguir las suficientes fueras para regular esta agitación que estaba tomando mis riendas. Trague, solté un gran suspiro y como si quemara me adentré a la re-sección donde aparentemente hoy estaba de turno de asesor Darrell, el cual esta distraídamente coloreando un dibujo de una granja de vaqueros. Demasiado concentrado para notar muestra presencia, entonces aclare mi garganta.

-Hola Darrell ¿Esta Boxman? –Pregunte con un tono solido de convicción, aunque ya estaba delirando con la expresión que él podía tener cuando viera el espléndido trabajo que hicimos con los trajes, no se lo esperaría para nada y esa era la mejor parte.

-Hola P.V... Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Tú qué haces otra vez aquí?! - Me cuestiono vociferando y saltando repentinamente de su asiento para ponerse en una posición que parecía que estuviera a un segundo de atacarme, eso arrizo los cabellos de Fink que ya iba sacado garras para contra atacar. Una gota de sudor frió se deslizo por mi cuello esperando que esto no fuera un anuncio de combate. Y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose corto la tensión.

-Oye Darrell Ernesto mando a decir que si tienes lo archivos de... Oh ¡TU! ¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ??!! ERES MUY DESVERGONZADO Y ESTÚPIDAMENTE VALIENTE PARA VOLVER DE ESTA MANERA, ES MAS SI EL ENTRENADOR NO ME HUBIERA DICHO QUE NO DIERA TU MERECIDO YA TE HUBIERA DADO UN NOCAUT SIN PENSARLO Y DE UNA VEZ TE ROMPÍA LAS PIERNAS PARA NO VUELVAS A PISAR NUESTRO BELLO HOGAR –Me escupió Raymond con tanta indignación y furia que se trazaban todo expresividad mientras me señalaba con sus puntudas manos que me hacían sentir que se estaba acercando la hora de romper la orden de Boxman y me iba mandar de regreso al espacio. Fink estaba a punto de soltarle tan bien una cátedra, pero le puso mi mano sus cabellos que era nuestra señal de "No te preocupes yo me encargo".

-Solo he venido a hablar con Boxman, es realmente importante –Trate de sonar pulcro, pero estoy seguro que un hilo de desesperación sobresalió. Lo merecía, pero ahogue ese razonamiento, no podía digerir esa posibilidad.

-No, él dijo que no estaba, Él no está para monstruos. Así que lárgate ¡FUERA! Antes que yo te haga sentir el pavimento. –Me grullo con desparpajo en un golpe bajo pero certero y las miradas de odio se cruzaron, Fink solo esperaba una señal para calentar los puños. Y Sin más tome la carta sabia y sin objetar camine a la salida.

Contuve la respiración en la carretera, se precipitaba una llovía y yo ya está hundiéndome, esto no estaba en el cronograma. Un vacío se presentó vorazmente pintando de blanco mis pensamientos, me quedé estático y por un momento perdí la señal de la realidad, el sudor frió volvió recorrerme.

"¿Qué estaba pasando?"

"El cristal se rompió y alguien grito en el juzgado"

"¿Llego mi salva vidas?"

\- ¿Y ahora qué haces jefe? –Me pregunto inocentemente Fink mientras me agarraba el borde de mi bata de laboratorio.

-Yo... No lo sé- Le respondí sin expresión, estada cegado por el blanco de mi mente, incluso parpadear me costó.

Solté otro suspiro y me pregunto cuántos suspiros necesitaría para recuperar mi camino, mire los ojos de Fink tan Eufóricos como si su cuerpo no gastara ninguna energía sosteniéndose y corriendo todo el día, la divina potencia de la juventud.

-Quizá si hace un buen tiempo para ir a comer helado después de todo –Dije en un tono suave y bajo, quizás un buen uso de las papilas gustativas me levantaría del volcán que no quería despertar.

\- Mmmm tienes razón, aunque siempre hace buen tiempo para helado, pero ya se le DEFINITIVAMENTE le levantara el ánimo jefe – Me respondió fink con un gran aire de triunfo y una sonrisa brillante de marfil.

-Oh ¿Qué sugieres entonces? –Le pregunte preparándome para una de su gran contingencia,ella a veces ponía ser tan ocurrente como picara, a veces pensaba que por sus venas corría travesura en vez de sangre.

-Pues qué tal si les mostramos a este planeta el poder de nuestros ¡SUPER TRAJES DESTRUYENDO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS LA PLAZA DE LOS TONTOS! –Me prosudo con la euforia en primer plano y con todo el foco a su merced haciéndome palpitar y salir un poco de la cámara borrosa con la boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa.

-Oh, Definitivamente eres una chica lista Fink, esa es una muy buena idea... Una prueba de campo más arriesgada, si definitivamente necesitamos ir por ese Angulo – Le di luz verde a su idea con una sonrisa algo descarada, siempre que pensaba en la conquista, la destrucción, en la maldad en general algo en mí se retorcía como babosa en sal. Una emoción con tantas pizcas de pasión y adrenalina me segaba de manera potente casi frustrando del todo mi pensamiento que era tan recto y racional como una operación matemática.

"Oh, los Arcaicos impulsos de mis ancestros por el dominio total querían regirme, Pero yo les juego con trampa"

"quizás si tienen el punto de la razón... Y yo el monstruo en la habitación"

"¿Eres ambicioso o un monstruo? ¿Pero acaso hay una diferencia? Nunca he tenido suficientemente clara la línea"

"Oh, mira sus ojos tan negros que te consumen había el vacío, ese cutis que súplica una caricia, definitivamente es una llamada, una red de trampa que detrás de ella oculta más de una perversión, tiene la maldad escrita en las curvas de su frente"

Así comenzó atrasarse nuestro nuevo plan, un nuevo enfoque había llegado a mis ojos y rápidamente corrimos a la nave para comenzar nuestro equipamiento. Los trajes eran tan elásticos como duros era la mejor ventaja que nos daba este material, aunque no era muy resistente a temperaturas extremas, tenía demasiadas similitudes con el mercurio pues era muy fácil el transporte de energía por el elemento, pero también era tan sólido y duro como el titanium. Estas cualidades del material nos facilitaban la utilización de un núcleo de energía retroactivo sin necesidad de una gran batería de respaldo, era casi como tener energía infinita.

El traje era de un morado pálido acompañado de un gris y algunas variaciones cromáticas del mismo morado, también estaba equipado con un lente de análisis avanzado que tenía las funciones de calcular los movimientos de los oponentes en busca de puntos débiles y mejor precisión de la puntería de los láseres. Los principales puntos fuertes están basados en todo el potencial que ponían proporcionarnos los láseres como las masas de energía.

Los controles eran simples, sin mucho que explicar o memorial ya que me mediante la diadema se conectaba con las hondas cerebrales las cuales contrataba la mayoría de las funciones por los pensamientos de acciones, Aún que también tenía de ayudante con control en la muñeca, el cual era de utilidad para la sincronía los ataque en combo de media fusión de ambos trajes.

Las funciones que más caían en pasiva o segundaría eran las comunicadores y los propulsores de gran potencia que nos facilitaban la movilidad. Era Casi impenetrable la coraza a excepción de los puntos débiles que se ubicaban en los pliegues de las articulaciones.

15 minutos de ajustes y adaptación al sistema neuronal y estábamos listos para quemar a la autopista de esa patética plaza. Cuando llegamos al frente está Ok Ko ahí parado con una mirada pérdida como si nos estuviera esperando con sus dos extraños amigos, me causó intriga ese matiz de confusión en sus ojos, pero no le di más vueltas de carrusel e hice mi magnífica entrada entre risas al lado de Fink.

\- ¡Ahora que hemos destruido nuestro planeta, hemos vuelto para terminar lo que comenzó en la tierra! -Hable fuerte mente con un gran ego en la voz para llamar su atención y provocarlo, los combates siempre me parecieron como una actuación basada en la improvisación, pues la sincronía entre la defensa y el contra ataque siempre eran tan pulidas que parecía planeado y practicado con antelación. No era del todo cierto mis palabras pues no íbamos acabado con el planeta, aún le quedaba mucho que sobre explotar, pero quería volver a ver su ira fluir, es cierto que las viejas costumbres no se van y se quedan como rayones en una pared.

" ¿Acaso declinamos de parar, de fingir que no sabemos quiénes somos y no jugar con nuestras sombras?"

\- ¡Y no hay nada que puedan hacer bebés tontos! -Grito Fink con gran decisión y convicción, tan segura de su fuerza como en todas las batallas que la he visto competir, eso me traía recuerdos que no quería ver.

-De acuerdo...Estoy totalmente perdido. -Hablo en susurro oK y Frunció el ceño mientras buscaba una respuesta en el aire, muy curioso,para después seguir hablando con más postura-! Pero si sigo peleando, llegaré hasta el villano responsable de esto!-Ya recuperadas y encendidas las pupilas en esa sed tan propia de justicia, esas palabras fueron enigmáticas, no entienda muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo ¿Acaso otro villano lo estaba atacando al mismo tiempo?

Volvía a pasar de alto eso y comenzó el juego, dimos un salto al cielo y le lanzamos un ataque en combo de láseres, pero para nuestra pena fue cubierto por su compañero alienígena.

-Lo tengo amigo –Dijo mientras desbordaba una sonrisa alardeante de triunfo mirando a Ok haciendo sentir más seguro. Mientras su escudo estaba activo decidimos atacar a su amiga que estaba descubierta con unas ráfagas de bolas de energía.

\- ¿Y a donde crees que vas tú? - Le pregunte maliciosamente, pero aprendimos que si algo era lo que tenía esa chica era agilidad pues las esquivo fácilmente como si se tratase de un juego de baile burlándose de nosotros con una mueca de lengua afuera y después convirtiéndose en tronco recortado dejándonos perplejos.

-Es nuestra oportunidad –Dijo Rad lanzando a Ok Ko que nos lanzó un puño cargado de energía el cual bloquee con mi antebrazo, pero lo que no anticipaban es que el traje estaba diseñado para absorber todo tipo de energía que se encontrara en el camino, y ya ironía cayó sobre él, pues en vez de darnos un paro nos dio nos dio un impuso de potencia, una risa ocupo mi expresión sin mi autorización.

Nos dividimos Fink y yo. Ella determinó como presa a Enid, que iba misteriosamente desaparición sin aviso en las sombras, mientras que yo estaba decidido por el chico alíen y comencé a lanzarle una ráfaga de lásers el cual no parecía tan hábil con sus piernas pues ya estaba con una expresión de dolor lamiendo todo su rostro.

Fink activo su arma especial la cual era una Sierra de un tamaño que te gritaba "AMENAZA" mientras se lanzaba hacia Ok ko y Enid en un movimiento rápido y mostrando sus dientes orgullosa de la destrucción que tenía en mente.

Tratando de cortar en dos al pequeño, pero este fue rescatado nuevamente por uno de sus amigos, Enid otra vez usando de defensa su movimiento de tronco el cual, si fue dividido por la hoja de la gran sierra, pero no todo fue en vano pues que no salieron de eso sanos y salvos ya que una herida se adueñó de la piel de la morena, al final no era tan ágil como ya la iba catalogado.De repente los dos objetivos de Fink desaparecieron de nuestro radar ¿acaso pensaban en escapar y abandonar así a su compañero?

No, él no era así... ¿O quieras al final siempre lo fue?

No... Está planeando algo y bomb un golpe en el pecho del chico con afro y su escudo se acabó, una luz brillo apareció en el cielo.

-Aghhh a donde se fueron esos tontos- Exclamo Fink, Ahí estaban, Okko el cual fue impulsado a toda velocidad con una patada como su fuera un meteorito a punto de caer en la cabeza mientras ella no tenía ni un hilo de sospecha con lo que estaba por suceder, ahí parada con una expresión perpleja, casi parecía que esperara esperar el golpe fatídico.

\- NO FINK CUIDADO!!!- Grité desesperado corriendo a protegerla de aquel ataque grostezco que estaba por tocarle.

\- Pero ¿Qué? - Digo realmente caída en la confusión del momento, mientras por suerte movía sus manos hacia arriba bloqueando por mera casualidad el golpe, pero volviendo todo un desastre mayor, pues al bloquearlo de esta manera tan brusca y ni presión revoto y me golpeo secamente en la cara. El dolor fue agudo y aturdidor sentí mi sangre en mi lengua, me hizo perder la estabilidad y casi caigo.

"Ese es tu problema nunca piensas en la cara ¡protégete la CARA!"

No cayo mi cuerpo, pero si la diadema y sentí más pesado el traje, parece que se acercaba la clausura de esta prueba de campo, trate de recogerla rápidamente, aunque mi intento fue frustrado por una pisada de Rad, ese tronar del debajo de sus botas me hizo temblar. Al menos aún quedaba el control más manual, aún que este era incompleto, el peso de la armadura me estaba sofocando. Y Rad comenzó a lanzar sus láseres alienígenas, los cuales no le hacían mucho daño a la armadura, pero aún que si era peligroso seguir con esta pulseada.

\- ¿Fink estás bien? - Pregunté uniéndose a su lado, necesitaba todo su respaldo.

-Por supuesta Jefe, pero usted no pase estarlo -Respondió con algo de cavilación, para después abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la pieza faltante en mi cabeza, y activo el escudo que nos cubría a los dos. –¿Usted aún puede pelear sin el mando jefe? –La preocupación se desbordaba por su iris.

-Bueno, realmentesiento que este traje me esta demorando...Pero creo que puedo aguantar más en pie–Le respondí mientras miraba al suelo con una sonrisa que pudo caer en demasiadofingida. El traje era más pesado de lo que recordaba o era el pánica apoderándosede mí, pero lo que si era cierto que era que tenía bastante peso muerto sobremis hombros y estaba apretando mi pecho... Sentía perder el aire. Solté otro suspiro, juro que no quería soltar otro en toda mi vida, me apoyé en mis rodillas buscando un soporte de alguna manera.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes seguir? Se ve un poco pálido...- Me interrogo Fink Decaídamente y se ofreció como apoyo con sus manitas, se escucho algo distante mientras nuestros contrincantes no paraban de golpear el escudo, todo se escuchaba tan secundario y un frió me acaricio la cabeza y se burlo de mis piernas.

\- Por supuesto que puedo –Dije en un susurro mientras parpadeaba para tratar de quitarme ese cansancio que estaba haciendo ver todo borroso.

-No lo parece, lo dijo que escapemos de aquí lo antes posible – Eso se escuchó muy parcial y un profundo mareo que se calvo en mi espalda, quería vomitar y de repente nada, todo negro y lo último que escuche fueun golpe metálico y esta vez caí yo.

"¿Qué se supone que está pasando?"

"Tú tienes la respuesta al revés tonto"

El recobro de conciencia me despertó con una horrible migraña de bienvenida y una luz cegadora sobre mi aturdiéndome más, por inepcia me toque la cabeza y se recordé como un rayo lo que estaba haciendo antes de esta cama y me levante con pánico latente para darme cuenta que estaba en nuestra nave con un trapo en la cabeza y un vaso de agua al lado. Suspire algo aliviado, pero realmente melancólico, era un gran idiota, sí que lo era, como no puede pensar en esa falla tan obvio. Iba fallado en todo, lo destruido, lo aposte y no gane nada más que el repudio propio y la conciencia sucia como el extra de la perdida de las mejores personas que podía conocer enmi vida. Las lágrimas amenazaban como escapar de mí, no yo quería, debían quedarse, no sirven de nada que corran por toda mi cara, pero no pude detenerlas estaban ya sobre mí con su calor. Todo esto era mi culpa y no podía hacer nada para remendarlo, esa presión otra vez viene buscando su pedazo en mí.

"¿Esto es lo que realmente se siente al perder? Quizás soy el más grande de los perdedores"

Y sentí un abrazo por la espalda, se me escapo el aire nuevamente, hoyel aire quería ser todo menos parte de mí. Era fink, la más fiel de todas las secuaces dándome todos calor para este frío que me estaba destrozándome hasta titubear, congelándome los huesos con descuido.

-Todo va estar bien Jefe, se lo aseguro... Usted me dijo una vez eso y yo le creí – Me dijo en un suspiro y mi mar se desato dejándome en solo sollozos inquietos y respiraciones entre cortadas. Así estuvimos un buen rato, que me recordó lo que reconfortantes que podían ser los abrazos de los más queridos.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo lograste escapar conmigo como carga?" –Pregunte con verdadera intriga cuando me limpie las lágrimas y ya estaba más estable para analizar todos los sucesos.

-Pues realmente no eras muy pesado con la fuerte que me otorgaba el traje, fue muy fácil arrastrarte todo el camino, y esos tontos de la plaza no tiene ni idea de los caminos de las alcantarillas fue muy fácil perderles –Dijo con gran orgullo y tenía toda la razón para estarlo, realmente era una caja de pandora y jamás dejaría de sorprenderme su dedicación a las cosas que realmente le importaban.

\- Wow, estoy realmente impresionado, estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi niña, después de todo el entrenamiento notándose muy, definitivamente vas a ser una gran supervillana –Le respondí con una gran sonrisa y le di un revolcón a sus cabellos verdes y en su cara de parqueo un sonrojo, a pesar de ser muy atrevida en el fondo era tan tímida como una flor en invierno.

-Muchas gracias jefe, pero usted me debe un gran helado como recompensa – Dijo con mucha emoción imaginado el helado ya servido en su mesa, y hay estaba ese espíritu picara pintado con inocencia.

-Por su supuesto, pero primero perdóname por ser un idiota – Dije con vergüenza arraigada mirando al suelo nuevamente mientras me tocaba la nuca.

\- Claro que sí, siempre lo perdonare si usted promete que hará pastelillos conmigo, le juro que la cocina es MUY DIVERTIDA –Dijo con sinceridad tomando una pose casi caótica.

\- Mmmmmm Bien, me parece justo jajaja –Le dije haciendo una expresión fingida de estar pensativo, oh tenia muchos clavos por ajustar y mucho eslabones por reparar pero este era el primer paso para llegar.

FINNNNNNN.

**Author's Note:**

> SIIIIIIIIIIIII LO LOGRE, SI LEGUE A LA FECHA DE ENTREGA POR UN MOMENTO PENSÉ QUE NO LO IBA A LOGRAR!!! Pues me entro un gran desanimo que ni me podía parar de la cama este mes, maldita suéter la mía que me llago eso justo cuando tengo este trabajo que significa tanto para mi.
> 
> Les imploro que me perdonen si hay algún error, soy tonto y disléxico jajaj.
> 
> Aquí pueden encontrar las otros partes del proyecto: https://mobile.twitter.com/ocollab
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, los quiere su servidor.
> 
> Rezo para que esto no haya quedo tan horrible.
> 
> Un agradecimiento especial para Geriko y misaki porque me ayudaron y me apoyaron cuando pense que no lo iba a logras (Tenias todo la razon Geriko lo iba a terminar ultima hora como siempre.) Y tamabien a Danna que fue quien me incluyo en este proyecto y confió en mi.


End file.
